the_frollo_showfandomcom-20200214-history
Frollo Tries to Get Laid
Frollo Tries to Get Laid is the 8th episode of The Frollo Show. Synopsis After Achmed Frollo is greeted by Jafar and Gwonam, the trio head to the Cave of Wonders, where they send a Mexican thief to steal an ancient artifact: in other words, a Nintendo 64. The Arabian Bros decide to play Mario Kart 64 on it, but they needed a fourth member. That fourth member happens to be Yusuf Gaston, who was in a bar with his sidekick and LeFou's Arabian cousin, L'Hamed. Switching over to Frollo, he notices Panty Anarchy while riding in a subway. Frollo wants to do her or she will burn. Panty agrees for Frollo to rape her... but only if Frollo can defeat her 1000 evil exes. Back to the terrorists' point of view, they still play Mario Kart 64 until Achmed Frollo decides to scheme something threatening. The terrorists capture Tommy Wiseau (who, by coincidence, wanted to play with them as well) for ransom, and if Lisa doesn't pay the money, Wiseau would be shot in the groin. Frollo faces Panty's 400th evil ex, Stocking Anarchy, who lets Frollo win by default. Meanwhile, Gaston gets sick of watching Quasimodo and Clopin's pole-dancing routine in his new pub and runs off. The terrorists, impatient, send Chris R. over to Denny to receive the money, and Denny gives them the money to avoid being killed. Yusuf gets an idea on how to spend the money. As a result, Gwonam flies his brothers to Yzma's palace, where Achmed bribes Yzma and Kronk to develop a terroristic weapon. Frollo, after defeating Panty's last evil ex, plans to do her, but Panty declares that there's one more ex... Characters *Achmed Frollo *Jafar *Gwonam *Yusuf Gaston *Frollo *Panty Anarchy *Mama Lufti (debut) *Tommy Wiseau *Stocking Anarchy *Gaston *Chris-R (debut) *Yzma (debut) *Kronk (debut) *Madotsuki (cameo) Music *Adventure Time Opening *Street Fighter III 3rd Strike - VS Screen *RickRoll in G-Major Squared (Flashback from Frollo Misses his Mother) *The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time - Spirit Temple *Luigi's Mansion - Item get *Mario Kart 64 - Main Theme *Händel Messiah - Hallelujah Chorus *Scott Pilgrim Vs The World: The Game - Title Screen *Mario Kart 64 - Time Trial Results *Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt - Fly Away (Now) *Daler Mehndi - Tunak Tunak Tun *(Emperor's New Groove music) *Yume Nikki - Aztec Rave Monkey *Yume Nikki - KALIMBA TV *Yume Nikki - Spaceship *(Hunchback of Notre Dame song) References *The opening of the episode parodies the opening of Adventure Time. *Several times, the "Item Get" jingle from Luigi's Mansion plays. *The idea of Frollo defeating Panty's one thousand evil exes is a reference to Scott Pilgrim vs. the World. *Adding to that, the number 1000 wasn't pulled out of nowhere. In Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt, Panty wanted to sleep with 1000 men before returning to heaven. To further reference the nod, Brief is the 1000th evil ex Frollo had to take on. *Among several of the 1000 exes that charge towards Frollo include Dan Hibiki, Darth Vader, Uboa, BLU Spy, RED Scout, Sheldon Cooper, and Gabe Newell (this list is far from complete). *Another reference to Panty & Stocking is Quasimodo and Clopin pole-dancing to "Fly Away Now". *A text box from Castlevania II: Simon's Quest appears before Achmed Frollo punches it into the sky. *Three references to Yume Nikki are displayed when Yzma goes to make the potion: the Aztec Rave Monkey, the KALIMBA TV channel, and FACE. *Tony Jay performance as Lickboot is used when Achmed Frollo saying"Money" Video Category:Episodes Category:Story Era